Under a desk
by BriteLite123
Summary: A Drarry PWP! What would happen if Draco and Harry were too do some, 'fun' things in the middle of a full classroom, without anyone noticing?


Warning-Includes M/M sex! Don't like, don't read :)

* * *

Professor Bins really does have the most boring class. He doesn't even pay attention to what the students are actually doing.

Or _who_ they're doing.

As students filled in, Harry ended up sitting next to Draco in the back row. Only other people in their row were either asleep already, (like Ron, Seamus, and Dean) or actually paying vivid attention from a few seats over, (Hermione and Blaise)

Deciding to have some fun, that would embarrass him to death if anyone noticed, Draco moved his hand onto Harry's thy, rubbing circles on it.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed, but when Hermione looked over he just shook his head at her.

"What does it look like, Potter?" Draco smirked back.

Draco edged his closer to the just starting to harden cock, and smirked widely at Harry.

"Shut up." Harry growled, almost silently.

"I didn't say a thing." Draco replied smoothly.

Draco started to grope Harry's bulge through the trousers hardening Harry even more.

"Stop it." Harry whispered, but he really didn't want him too.

"No." Draco replied with a grin, and unzipped the zipper, pulled down Harry's shorts enough for his dick to pop out.

"Oh my God." Harry whispered, very embarrassed with the whole situation.

"My words exactly." Draco replied, taking a long look at the eight inch hardened glory.

Draco licked his finger discreetly, and brought it down under the table, touching the head of Harry's cock with his wet finger.

Harry had to repress a shudder of delight that would have given him away, but Draco could tell that it was turning him on even more.

"Want me to continue?" Draco asked, teasing him a bit.

Harry nodded with his eyes closed.

Draco grabbed the base of the dick and slowly moved up and down, causing Harry to bit his lip to prevent moaning.

He continued to rub Harry, going a bit faster now after a few minutes. Harry was so desperate for release by now, that he was almost unnoticeable to anyone else, rocking his hips with Draco's jerks.

He was just about to cum, when they both realized class was going to be over any second, so Draco put Harry's dick back into his trousers, and zipped them up.

"What's your next class? Draco whispered.

"Divination." Harry replied.

Draco nodded. "Which table?"

"Third table, back row, with Ron." Harry told him.

Draco smirked and nodded again. "I'll be under the table, hope Weasley doesn't notice." Draco winked, and then rushed off. There was an hour until that class started, but he had to make sure he was in there before anyone else.

An hour later.

Harry for once was anxious to get to Divination class, but was very nervous. What if Ron noticed?

He pushed that thought away. He had been rocking a hard on for the past hour. The bagginess of his school robes hid it well, but he could feel it, and he didn't like it one bit.

As he sat down in his normal seat, he immediately felt the now familiar hands on both of his legs.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry, who was having his zipped being pulled down, replied with . "She'll explain."

Ron nodded, and looked at Trelawney.

Draco gently pulled Harry's dick out of his pants again, but this time he decided to do something different.

He licked the head.

Harry gasped.

"My dear boy! What is it? A Vision? A sudden urge to speak with a voice not your own?" the professor asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Harry replied, his voice slightly shaky. "I was just so caught up in what you're saying, that I had to gasp."

She nodded with a smile and continued teaching.

Smirking, Draco lowered his mouth onto the pulsing cock, and bobbed his head up and down at varying rates. Sometimes he'd be slow, sometimes he'd be very fast.

Harry felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He desperately wanted to cum into Draco's mouth, but every time he was close Draco would stop for a few minutes, then start again. It was torture.

As Trelawney was finishing the first part of the lesson, Draco knew that Harry wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer, so he zipped him back up.

Harry glared at the table, took out a quill and wrote on his hand.

"What the heck!" Harry wrote, handing Draco the quill, and showing him his hand.

"Invisibility cloak. Let me use it then ask to use the restroom." Draco wrote back.

Harry kicked his bag under the table, and Draco took out the cloak put it on, and Harry raised his hand.

"Can I be excused to the restroom?" Harry asked, and of course Trelawney said yes.

Five minutes later.

In the closest bathroom, Harry and Draco entered and locked the door behind them.

After it was locked, Draco grabbed Harry's face, and kissed him hard.

After a moment, panting Harry said. "We have to hurry, so they don't get suspicious."

Draco grinned and nodded, then took of his robes.

"Take them off." Draco told Harry, pointing the black haired boys clothes.

Harry quickly obliged.

"Which position do you want to do?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Oh, I've never done it before, so."

"So you'll go in me." Draco finished. "As you said, we have to hurry and don't have time to get you used to the feeling."

Harry went on instinct.

Draco lay on the cold floor his legs spread wide inviting Harry to enter him.

Harry got on his knees, and in-between Draco's thighs and lined up his prick with Draco's arse.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded.

Harry entered easily. Draco must have done this a lot.

Instead of enjoying the feeling like he wanted to, Harry thrust in and out of Draco.

Feeling his climax coming, he grabbed Draco's cock, and jerked it as fast as he could, causing the blonde to moan loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"I'm gonna…" Harry panted.

"Me too." Draco replied.

The two boys came together hard. Cum shot out of Draco and landed all over the both of them, and Harry came into Draco, cum leaking out of the hole.

They looked at eachother and kissed once more, before getting dressed, and heading back to Divination.


End file.
